


Examination

by Elensule



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garashir - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: It's time for Julian's physical...Kinktober day 7Prompt: Medical play, sounding
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back to Star Trek for a couple days! Here's Julian and Garak and some fully consensual medical play. I don't think there's any TW not in the tags but if I missed any please let me know.

"My, my, my... What do we have here?" Garak strode into the medical bay, glancing at the padd in his hand as he did. "Lieutenant Bashir, I'm terribly sorry to be late." He set the padd aside and stepped to the table where Julian sat, already dressed in the white gown that patients of the medbay wore for examinations of unusual duration. 

"That's alright, doctor," Julian said, smiling a little bit. "I understand how busy things can get around here."

"Yes, well, that's no excuse to be impolite. Now, if you would please lie back, we'll get right to it." He picked up a tricorder from the table, passing it over Julian and watching the readout carefully. "Very good, very good... Hmm..." He frowned, and Julian shifted a little on the padded surface. "What is it?"

"Oh, likely nothing to be concerned about," Garak said earnestly, reaching out to the side for a box of gloves. "Still, I think I would like to complete a manual examination. Sometimes there's no better method of assessment." He smiled a thin smile, but Julian nodded, unperturbed.

"That's fine, doctor, whatever you need." He lay back again as Garak stepped closer. Julian shivered at the first touch of cool fingers on his arm, noting the bruising on his shoulder from a holosuite accident with Miles. 

"Tsk tsk, Lieutenant," Garak said teasingly. "You really should be much more careful with yourself." He shook his head, and examined Julian's other arm. Firm hands palpated his belly expertly, and Julian swallowed. 

"Yes, well, what's life without a bit of adventure, hmm?" He chuckled; it grew a bit self-conscious when Garak adjusted his gown to better be able to assess his legs. The touches started at his feet and moved up, and Julian squirmed just a little. "A bit ticklish, sorry," he mumbled, clearly trying to hide the way the doctor's touches were making him feel. 

"No need to apologize." Garak smiled again, no more reassuring than the first time. "So far, Lieutenant, you do appear to be the picture of health. Now we've only the internal examination to complete, and you can be on your way." 

Julian blinked. "In... Internal examination? I've never needed one of those before." 

Garak tapped the tricorder. "Incomplete carry over with Cardassian systems, I'm afraid. It's just for thoroughness, you know." His hand settled on Julian's hip, tapping gently. "Go on, roll over onto your hands and knees. This will only take a moment." 

"I... If you say so," Julian allowed, before rolling over and settling into the requested position. The pop of a container and small squirting sound was the only warning before a dollop of lube was spread across his hole. He shivered, clenching reflexively, until Garak reached down and pressed a finger to his opening.

"Do try to relax for me... It'll be much easier that way." Garak sounded as unflappable as ever as he slid a finger into Julian's hole. He was gentle, but unyielding, and Julian bit back a small groan. "Very good, Lieutenant," he praised. "Tight, but you've relaxed marvelously." He began to slide his finger in and out, stretching gently. Julian fought to keep his position, especially a few moments later when Garak added a second finger. The stretch was worse; not painful, but certainly more intrusive than any medical exam Julian had ever had. 

He couldn't hold back his moan when Garak found his prostate. The touch was electric, and it seemed as soon as Garak had recognized it, he stroked insistently across it. 

Mortifyingly, Julian found himself getting hard. "Very good, very responsive," Garak said, voice professional, yet Julian thought he could detect a hint of... hunger?

"Roll over," Garak said abruptly, pulling his fingers back out and wiping them clean. Julian whimpered softly as he struggled to obey. He lay on his back, hands coming to cover his crotch as soon as he settled, trying in vain to camouflage the tenting of his gown. That was all swept away as Garak reached out and moved the gown in one swift movement, revealing Julian's half hard cock. 

"One last thing. You're doing quite well." Julian's eyes widened as he realized what sat on the tray beside the table. "This procedure is called sounding; it may be a bit uncomfortable, but I trust your tolerance." Garak smiled and reached for a long, slim titanium instrument. He slicked lube across the head of Julian's cock, then grasped it in one hand. "Just relax for me."

"I don't... I mean..." Julian fell silent as Garak placed the head of the toy, long and heavy, at the top of his cock. He squirmed, until Garak shot him a look, and then he lay still.   
"I promise, this will only take a few moments." Garak smiled, and then began to push. The pressure was uncomfortable, not painful, and Julian fought not to squirm as it began an inexorable slide down _into_ him. He moaned; he'd never have thought that kind of thing could be pleasurable, but the feeling of the rod sinking into him had him squirming and moaning again. When it was settled as deep as it would go, Julian lay as still as he could, face hot and cock hard. 

"Very good," Garak praised, beginning to move the rod around. Julian moaned again, and Garak began to very gently fuck the rod in and out. His professional veneer slipped just a little as Julian groaned, but he resolutely kept his face still and his free hand pinning Julian to the table. 

"Please," Julian begged after a few minutes, cock now hard and leaking as much as it could around the intrusion. "Please."

"You humans _are_ insatiable, aren't you?" He asked, but pulled the sound out. Julian wailed at the sensation of the long rod sliding out of his cock. Garak didn't let the sensation fade completely before he began to pump Julian's cock. It only took a few strokes before he came with a cry. Garak meticulously used the edge of the hospital gown to clean himself and Julian before he smiled and pressed a kiss to Julian's sweaty forehead.

"Was this what you wanted?"

"You were perfect," Julian managed breathlessly. He sat up, hands shaking, and reached down for his uniform stashed in the drawer. "Just let me get dressed and we can go home." He stood up, stepping into the bottoms of his uniform. He eyed the bulge in the middle of Garak's trousers. "I'll return the favor. Computer; end program."


End file.
